heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.06 - Summer Plan Chat
For some students, summer meant sleeping late and taking it a little easier. But for Jocelyn, that just meant she didn't have pesky classes getting in her way of her training. Having completed her morning training session in the Danger Room, Jocelyn had decided to take some time to sit down in the control room. Not because she was messing with it, but because she was going to look over the video quick and see where she could have done things better. It was just like training for a sport, in some ways. You sit down, analyze the tape, and see where you could have been better or worse in your performance. Yeah, she gets some automated score stuff, but Jocelyn was more interested in seeing what it looked like from the outside. Normally, she'd go analyze this elsewhere, but nobody else was on the schedule right now, and if someone showed up wanting the danger room, Jocelyn could easily vacate the area. That wasn't a problem for her, and didn't really add any extra time to the setup for whoever was coming in next. "Morning," Scott Summers says as he enters the Danger Rooms Control desk and puts a thumb drive into the console. "How'd you do this morning?" Over the last week, Scott's seemed a bit more chipper than usual, which, given the short time Jocelyn has been a member of the Institute, may be something of a surprise. "Morning, Mr. Summers," Jocelyn responds. "I was just going to sit down and watch the tape actually. I've got the computer score, but to be honest, I only put so much faith in it. I know the Danger Room is pretty advanced, but I trust my eyes more than the automated score a computer gives me". That was her opinion of things. She gestures over at the computer's assessment of her performance. Overall, it's rather good. She might take a few more hits than the average trainee, but her toughness tends to make them hits that don't inflict damage. "I can clear out if you want the space or privacy for your own session. And you seem to be in a rather good mood this morning". It wasn't entirely uncommon for Jocelyn to notice Scott up and about in the wee hours of the morning. Being one of the true early birds of the school, Jocelyn tended to make note of such things. The teen does naturally glance over to see if anything happens with the computer when Scott puts that thumb drive into the computer, not out of nosiness but out of natural perception and curiosity more than anything. It appears that Scott's merely downloading some results from the Danger Room so that he can look at them in a more comfortable environment with his tablet. "No, it's fine. I'm only in here for a second." He pulls out the drive and sticks it in the pocket of his khakis. "Yeah, a couple of days ago I got some pretty great information about my personal life. I'm not sure if it made its way around the mansion yet, but it turns out my father is not dead." "No, hadn't made it's way to me, but I've had my nose down until the last week working towards getting my GED. Not the normal route, but I didn't want to be that twenty-something year old senior due to oddness with my birth certificate," Jocelyn responds easily. It isn't something that bothers her; she just had to compensate for it. "And that's great news, Mr. Summers. Have you met with him, or anything like that?" she asks. Because that was definitely news worth celebrating, in her mind, and she was curious how he ended up finding out about this bit of information. Scott nods to her, "You thinking about college?" In response to the questions regarding his father, Scott plays it close to the vest, which is more like him. "Well, something like that. The good news is he is safe, and happy." He doesn't bring up the whole thing about being in space, pirates, a strange alien woman by the name of Deathbird and all that extra jazz. Jocelyn can hear that from someone else. "If I can manage to get in somewhere this late. I figured I had a few years left to think about that, so I'm having to play a little bit of catch-up. As long as I don't run into too many more wandering leviathans when I'm out on the town, I think I might be able to get it all done," Jocelyn comments with a small shake of her head. Her and her luck. It was something else, and she wasn't even Domino! Picking up on the usual reserved nature Scott seemed to display towards most people, Jocelyn nods. "I'm glad to hear that," the teenager says. She smiles genuinely at the man before speaking again. "So, with classes dealt with, what have you been up to? It does tend to throw everyone's routine off a little bit". Scott puts his other hand into his pocket while he thinks. "Well, for me, I've handed off the coordination of summer school to Miss Munroe. I'm thinking about taking a vacation, but other than that, I'll be working down here a lot. What about you?" "Sending out some late application letters. Spending time down here and in the gym. Cessily was talking about the idea of a few of us taking a beach vacation at some point," Jocelyn says. So if that happened, it would be something a little out of the ordinary to do, which could be fun. "It's mostly front loading a lot of things and then seeing what pans out. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to end up in that regards, though the plan is to get into a local school here so I can stay at the institute and still be part of the Young X-Men". Because if she left for some other state, that really wouldn't be possible. "Makes sense," Scott says with a nod. "We'd hate to lose you. You just got here." After a split-moment he adds, "Where are you applying at?" "Metropolis University and New York University," Jocelyn responds. "They're the ones that'll have most of the stuff I can do remotely, so that's a big part of it," the teenager offers. Also, it meant she could hide in the crowd a little bit more when she was on campus, which was helpful, and she likely wouldn't be too pressured to go and try out for a sports team like she might be at a smaller school. "I've got some ideas of what I want to study, but the first year is all general elective stuff anyway, so I don't know that it's crucial I have that all mapped out yet," the woman adds. "Still," Scott says. "Having a good idea of what you want to do will save you time and money in the long run. A lot of classes, if you're smart and well organized, will cover more than one requirement, allowing you to take more classes that you're actually interested in later." "True. I want to do something involving energy conservation or research into energy types, but I don't really think that would be a huge shock," Jocelyn says with a small smile. "That's at least where I'm going now. But I know that might change, too. It might be that my previous education just isn't up to snuff and I can't handle it. I don't really know," the teen admits. She may not have enough of a solid background to even try something like that. But, it was worth a go! Scott nods his confirmation, "Well, if you need any help with applications, letter of recommendations, or some remediation work, I know some excellent resources." He takes a look at his watch (who still wears a watch?). "Well, I should get going." Category:Log